I'll Never Leave You
by YouKnowYouLoveMe22
Summary: Anna didn't die. Sure, she had seen and felt John Gilbert stake her in the heart, but she didn't die. In fact, she lived, and now she is on her way to Jeremy's house in order to set things right.  Takes place directly after 'Founder's Day'


**Note: I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, Anna would have never died.**

**Anyway, this is my first fanfic so it may not be amazing, but I still hope you guys will review and favorite it! I happen to be one of those weird people who doesn't mind criticism, since I know it will make my story better, but please don't go over the top and be plain out evil with it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my story! (:**

* * *

Anna's Pov

As John Gilbert prepared to thrust the stake painfully through her heart, her last thoughts were of Jeremy. Not her mother, who had been the center of her world for centuries, but Jeremy. Sweet, kind, strong, funny, _perfect_ Jeremy. Anna sighed, mustering up all the strength she had in order to pry open her own eyes and look up at the man who was about to take her life. "Please… don't." She said, but it was too late. She was dead. Or at least that was what she assumed; though at the moment, Anna was not so sure. Sure she had seem John Gilbert thrust the stake at her with her own eyes, and sure she had felt the excruciating pain that could only be described as dying, but there had been no light for her to walk towards. Just… blackness. Pure, dark blackness. And then she was falling. And falling. And falling.

Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, jerking forward and frantically looking around. Smoke rolled off of the walls, off of the floors, off of the ceiling, and even off of the… bodies? Anna looked to her left, and then to her right, getting a good view of at least ten vampires. They were all dead. Everyone here was dead. So why wasn't she? Anna shook her head back and forth as she struggled to stand up, making her way away from the many dead bodies, and down the road.

At first the teenage vampire didn't have a clue as to where she was going. She was just… walking. _Walking where?_ Anna though, but then she saw it, and everything came rushing back like a bad nightmare. Growing up over five centuries ago, turning into a vampire, traveling the world with her mother and Katherine, everyone leaving, the horrible feeling of being alone, then not so alone, the vampires from the tomb returning, the joy of seeing her mother again, her mother's death, the pain it brought her, and then… "Jeremy!" She abruptly screamed, running frantically around to the other side of the Gilbert house and climbing in through the window she knew so well, into the room she knew so well, to find the boy that she knew so well. The boy that she… wait, she didn't _love _Jeremy… did she? Anna shook her head, choosing to ignore that question for the time being, since she was just now realizing that the sleeping Jeremy before her wasn't sleeping, and that he was instead...

"Jeremy…" Anna said, her voice taking on a more quiet and gentle sound this time. Her eyes immediately fell upon the many white pills that lay all around him, the bottle prescribed to Elena Gilber that they had obviously come from, and the vial that had once held her own blood, but was now empty. The vampire sighed as she took in the sight before her, realizing that she was too late, and that his only two options now would be to complete the process and become a vampire, or… no. She wouldn't think like that. Jeremy would survive, just like she just did. Though if Jeremy did die, her staying alive was a questionable thing. Oh god. She did love him. After five hundred years of life loving no one but her own mother, Annabelle had finally fallen in love with someone else-with an actual boy-and now that she realized this, she wouldn't allow anything to come between her and her boy. _Her _boy. Anna smiled at her new, personal nickname for Jeremy Gilbert as she lay down next to him.

"It'll be okay soon, Jer. You'll be awake, and we'll be together again. Just like before, but even better," Anna said, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead before resting her head against his chest, pulling one of his strong arms around herself, and allowing sleep to come.

* * *

**So... What'd you guys think? Exactly eight hundred words! Click that pretty little 'review' button and tell me! You know you want to! Haha! But seriously, review! :)**


End file.
